


[Art] Kylo Ren's Lightsaber

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Tattoos, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!У Хакса есть тату в форме меча Кайло Рена.Hux has a tattoo in the shape of Kylo Ren's lightsaber.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Kylo Ren's Lightsaber

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/d7/0athzAfO_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=).


End file.
